An Unknown Story of Mine
by grettama
Summary: "Let's go stargazing tonight." Ah, I see, so this must be what it's like to fall in love. A/N : Shounen Ai.


"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita melihat bintang malam ini?"

**/An Unknown Story of Mine/**

Kurogane mendengus geli mendengar usul Fai yang sama sekali tidak penting itu. "Kadang-kadang idemu _bagus_ juga," sindirnya, memandang rekannya yang berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"Yang benar~?" tanya Fai antusias, dengan cengkoknya yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk Kurogane berdiri. Fai rupanya menganggap sindiran Kurogane sebagai pujian yang sesungguhnya.

Kurogane mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memandang Fai tidak percaya. Ia memutar bola matanya dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan celoteh Fai, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuat tenda untuk tempat mereka tidur malam ini. Ia berharap Sakura dan Syaoran segera kembali dari pekerjaan mereka mencari kayu bakar. Ia benar-benar tak tahan harus berduaan dengan Fai.

"Jadi kau menganggap ideku bagus, Kuro-kuro~?" tanya Fai, memasang pasak di sisi tenda yang berseberangan dengan Kurogane. Senyumnya makin lebar, hingga matanya hanya tinggal segaris. "Tentu saja!" ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Kita kan jarang-jarang bisa berkemah di alam terbuka seperti ini! Jadi pasti akan seru sekali kalau kita berempat tiduran di dekat api unggun, sambil memandang bintang! Iya kan, Kuro-kuro~?"

Kurogane bahkan sudah lelah untuk mengoreksi namanya. "Lalu untuk apa kita bikin tenda kalau akhirnya kita tidur di luar?" tanyanya sarkastis, menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan batu yang sedang digunakannya untuk memasang pasak tenda ke wajah sok polos Fai.

Fai meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan melirik ke atas, berpikir. "Kalau begitu kita tidak usah bikin tenda saja!" serunya beberapa detik kemudian, melemparkan batunya ke belakang dan menari-menari konyol mengelilingi tenda yang belum selesai sambil bersiul-siul riang.

Kurogane hanya bisa menggeram pelan, kembali menekuni pasaknya.

* * *

Kurogane menggerutu, ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi ini : tidur di luar tenda, beralaskan setumpuk rumput liar, dengan tangan sebagai bantal, beratapkan langit malam berbintang, dan yang membuat kondisi lebih parah, Fai ada di sebelahnya, mengoceh tak jelas tentang sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Akhirnya kau mau menemaniku melihat bintang juga, Kuro-pyon~" kata Fai, tersenyum lebar sambil memandang rekannya yang berwajah masam.

"Namaku Kurogane," sentak Kurogane tajam.

"Ah, jangan galak-galak gitu ah, Kuro-chan~ nanti kau cepat tua lho..." tanggap Fai, mengetuk-etuk bahu Kurogane dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang dan kurus.

Kurogane memberikan _glare _-nya, tapi seperti biasa, Fai sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan itu. Cowok yang tingkah lakunya tidak sesuai dengan usianya itu malah beringsut mendekat ke arahnya, bahkan memeluk lengan kanannya dan menggunakannya sebagai pengganti guling.

"Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan tanganku," protes Kurogane, menarik tangannya, tapi Fai malah memeluknya makin erat dan membuat ekspresi sok imutnya.

"Tangan Kuro-nyan hangat~" gumamnya, bertingkah laku seperti kucing yang tengah menarik perhatian majikannya.

Kurogane hanya bisa menghela napas. Meratapi nasibnya dalam hati, mengutuk tenda bikinannya yang ternyata hanya muat untuk dua orang, dan menyesali kebaikan hatinya yang membiarkan Sakura dan Syaoran untuk tidur di dalam.

Pelukan Fai mengendur. Kurogane memandangnya dari sudut matanya, dan menangkap senyum tipis Fai. Senyum yang sama sekali berbeda dengan senyum yang pernah ditunjukkannya untuk menipu orang-orang, kecuali Kurogane tentu saja. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke langit, bintang-bintang yang dilihatnya terpantul di sana. Kurogane menoleh, memandang ke arah mata biru Fai secara terang-terangan, takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya : lautan bintang dalam _background _biru cerah. Bagaikan melihat bintang di siang hari.

"Bintangnya banyak sekali... kayak dituangkan dari langit..." gumam Fai. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan kekar Kurogane dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal.

Kurogane merasakan sedikit sentakan kecil di dasar perutnya ketika Fai merubah posisinya. Sekarang tangannya kanannya yang bebas terasa meremang tak wajar. Ia menghela napas, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata biru Fai ke langit malam juga.

Fai kembali mengoceh tentang bintang-bintang, ocehan yang bisa membuat Kurogane tertidur dalam hitungan detik. Tapi ia tetap terjaga kali ini. Ia tahu benar apa yang dirasakannya. Ia mengenali perasaan yang bercokol di dalam dirinya tiap kali Fai memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh-aneh, bergelayut manja padanya, dan semua tingkah konyol yang membuat urat di pelipis Kurogane timbul. Sejak kapan perasaan aneh itu muncul? Adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang tidak bisa Kurogane jawab.

"Eh, itu Deneb, Altair dan Vega!" seru Fai, menyadarkan Kurogane dari lamunannya sambil menunjuk ke langit dengan jari rampingnya. Kurogane sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ditunjuk Fai saat itu. Pengetahuannya tentang bintang sangat minim kalau tidak mau dibilang tidak ada sama sekali.

"Mana?" tanya Kurogane, mencari apa yang ditunjuk Fai, setengah geli pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu apa yang ditunjuk Fai padahal bintang di langit banyak sekali? Ia lebih memilih untuk mencari jarum di tengah tumpukan jerami.

"Yang itu~" Fai kembali menunjuk. "Yang membentuk segitiga itu, Kuro-tan~" Ia menggambar segitiga di udara dengan hari telunjuknya, tapi Kurogane sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Ia sudah kembali menatap mata biru Fai.

Ya, Kurogane benar-benar tahu perasaan apa yang bersarang di hatinya.

Kurogane menghela napas pelan dan kembali memandang ke langit malam. Dan matanya langsung menangkap tiga bintang yang membentuk segitiga di sana. "Hei, aku menemukannya," gumamnya. Tapi Fai tidak menanggapi. Matanya masih memandang lurus ke langit, dengan senyum takjubnya.

Kurogane tersenyum geli pada dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu bertingkah tidak peduli pada segala hal kecuali pertarungan dan kembali ke dunianya, berpura-pura kuat dengan menantang semua orang untuk berkelahi... tapi sebenarnya ia hanya seorang pengecut. Ia bahkan tidak berani menghadapi perasaanya sendiri. Ia mengakui Syaoran lebih kuat dari dirinya dalam hal ini.

Jadi, seperti inilah rasanya mencintai.

Kurogane menghela napas pelan. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menghindari perasaan itu sejak pertama kali ia merasakannya. Ia selalu menghindari menatap mata biru Fai ketika mata itu balik memandangnya. Ia menolak untuk membalas sentuhan Fai tiap kali Fai bergelayut manja padanya. Ia memang benar-benar seorang pengecut kan?

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggerutu. Ia menggurutu ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaan itu pada Fai. Ia membentak orang yang sangat dicintainya itu tiap kali ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia menyayanginya. Kurogane selalu merasa kalau berada di dekatnya pun sudah cukup.

Dan ia tak pernah mengatakannya pada Fai. Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

* * *

Tidak ada lagi jalan untuk kembali ke saat itu.

Musim panas itu. Ketika ia berbaring berdampingan bersama Fai dan memandang bintang yang sama sekali tidak pernah menarik perhatian Kurogane selama hidupnya, tapi sejak saat itu, bisa membuat perasaannya campur aduk setiap kali memandang bintang di malam hari.

Kurogane masih bisa ingat sampai sekarang, walaupun sudah lama berlalu sejak misinya mengumpulkan bulu ingatan Sakura selesai, dan mereka kembali ke kehidupan masing. Ia kembali ke Jepang dan mengabdi untuk Tomoyo-hime, dan Fai kembali menjelajahi dimensi, sendirian. Ia masih bisa ingat senyum palsu Fai, mata birunya, dan cengkok manjanya yang kadang-kadang muncul di mimpinya dan membuatnya terjaga seperti sekarang ini.

Ia menyukai semua itu.

Kurogane mendengus geli. Bukankah itu lucu? Dulu ia selalu mengatakan pada Fai kalau ia sangat sebal dengan semua itu. Senyum palsunya, mata birunya yang sok imut, apalagi cengkok manjanya.

Sekarang semuanya sudah berlalu. Kurogane tak pernah mengatakan perasaannya pada Fai sampai akhir kebersamaan mereka. Ia tetap menyimpannya seorang diri, rahasia yang akan dibawanya sampai ke liang kubur. Ia takkan membiarkan orang lain tahu tentang itu. Fakta bahwa ia mencintai Fai D. Flourite.

"Kurogane."

Kurogane tersadar dari lamunannya, memandang Tomoyo-hime yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Kau belum tidur, Kurogane?" tanya Tomoyo.

Kurogane menggeleng, kembali menatap bintang. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, Hime."

Tomoyo berjalan menghampiri Kurogane dan berdiri di sebelahnya. "Aku pikir kau tidak suka bintang."

"Aku juga tadinya berpikir begitu."

Tomoyo memandang Kurogane dan tersenyum. "Teringat seseorang yang berharga bagimu?"

Kurogane mengangguk pelan. Ia memandang jutaan bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Ia bisa menemukan Deneb, Altair dan Vega dengan mudah kali ini. Dan hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan Kurogane. Melewati setiap malam, hanya dengan memori tentang sesuatu yang telah lama berlalu.

**/owari/**

Oke, ini cerita sangat amat gaje sekali. Fic yang hanya ditulis dalam waktu dua jam. Saya ada yang sedikit kurang sreg tentang diksinya, dan juga alurnya. Saya rasa ini bukan kemampuan terbaik saya.

Bagi readers yang mungkin kurang paham (karena saya sendiri juga nggak paham dengan apa yang saya tulis *ditabok*), yang ingin saya sampaikan di fic ini adalah : Kurogane yang pada suatu malam memandang bintang, dan teringat akan kenangannya bersama Fai, terutama tentang perasaannya yang tak pernah diutarakan. Jadi bagian awal fic adalah flashback, dan kalau ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris menggunakan past tense *?*. Flash back berakhir di kalimat ' Dan ia tak pernah mengatakannya pada Fai. Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya.'

Mind to review?

**Disclaimer : CLAMP**

**Inspired by : Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari, a song by Supercell.**


End file.
